


Pet Project

by catnip



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erica is HBIC, F/M, Humor, ninja ships if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnip/pseuds/catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first she had wanted to win. To conquer. To come out on top and smirk in the face of the defeated.</p><p>Now she mostly just liked to fuck with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Project

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love Erica and I love Scott and I also love messing with Scott in endless ways. Dedicated to MY LOVE GAB BECAUSE WITHOUT HER I NEVER WOULD HAVE EVEN WATCHED TEEN WOLF :*

At first she had wanted to win. To conquer. To come out on top and smirk in the face of the defeated.

Now she mostly just liked to fuck with him.

xxx

  


It was probably the most awkward lunch table that had ever existed in the history of American high school. They had all crawled through shit and blood and came out in big enough pieces to glue themselves together again. It wasn't as if they were all friends, but they knew each others secrets now. It seemed useless to run from each other.

Erica gave a sigh, flipping her curls over her shoulder as she approached the table. Instead of taking her usual seat – across from Scott and between Boyd and Isaac – she went straight for her prey. Sitting her lunch bag on the table and herself in Scott's lap, she flashed a smile to everyone else and then to him.

“Hello dear.”

“Uh, hi Erica?”

“Seems like you haven't eaten much of your lunch yet. Everything alright?”

“Yeah I'm....just not that hungry?”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a pout. “Oh no. Maybe I could do something to hmmm _wet_ you appetite.”

She then yanked his head down, not-so-subtly laying his face in her cleavage.

“Oh my god.” Stiles burst out from next to Scott, and Erica couldn't tell if he was amused or jealous. She hoped both.

xxx

  


Somewhere along the way Derek had learned how to actually be an Alpha. Or at least how to pretend he could be one well enough to go back to trying to teach his pups what it meant to be a werewolf. Frankly Erica was annoyed at first. All the rules and sweating was not what she had wanted to sign up for, but a certain something tugged inside her during the training sessions. Something that had been missing before.

The four of them sat around Derek, waiting for whatever his instructions were. Scott still tried to insist sometimes that he wasn't really part of their pack but no one listened anymore. Especially Derek. He always managed to drag Scott in somehow, looking pleased with himself and Scott looking half sour and half embarrassed. 

Erica didn't ask, although she planned to one day.

(Peter sometimes liked to show up too, lurking around like some kind of cartoon villain. Derek always chased him off but it was probably just a matter of time before they were stuck with him)

“Alright. I want you guys to pair off-”

“I call Scott!”

Derek raised an eyebrow at Erica, but said nothing. She turned and blew a kiss to Scott.

“I want you to pair off and spar a bit with each other. Remember your strengths and weaknesses, and don't be afraid to treat it like a true fight.”

Derek retreated to his Alpha perch to watch them, and true to her word Erica sauntered over to Scott. He looked hesitant but didn't object. 

“You ready big boy?” She flashed her teeth and made a 'come hither' gesture with her claws. That did earn an eye roll and Scott growled, getting into an attack stance. “Oooh.”

Joking aside they sparred, battling back and forth with each other like the meant it. Erica loved to fight. It made her blood sing and her skin prickle. But Scott was stronger, faster, and she soon found herself pinned against a wall with no way to push him off.

Then again, she was smarter.

“I don't know about you, Scott,” she managed to find her voice despite the hold he had on her neck, “but whenever I fight it just turns me on.” Quick as a flash she managed to snake her leg around him. Not to throw him off balance or kick him away, but instead to bring him closer. Trap him against her. She pushed her hips up. “What about you?”

Scott let go and jumped away from her like she was on fire, almost knocking her over and falling over himself. She had to stop herself from laughing, it really was too easy.

“Erica!” Derek's voice boomed as he walked over to them. “I told you to fight. Not seduce your opponent.”

“You did say to remember our strengths and weaknesses. I say I did that pretty well.” She smiled, wiping a bit of sweat away from her brow.

xxx

  


Erica was no Lydia. She wasn't going to be winning any Nobel prizes, but she had enough brains to go with her beauty to satisfy her. She had never been a fan of school but now, with her new start (and dare she say new friends) sitting through classes wasn't such a pain.

Math came easiest of all, and working through the packet handed out by the substitute teacher was a breeze. She popped her gum in a purposefully obnoxious fashion as she watched the rest of the classroom. Though one of the goals she had set for herself when she accepted Derek's bite was to become a social butterfly she had quickly found most of the jerk-offs around her weren't worth knowing. Maybe it made her an asshole, she didn't know or care, but the idea of sharing hours with the people who had treated her like dirt before made her throat burn.

She had found some teenagers just as dysfunctional and strange as she was, so hey, that suited her. And then. And then there was Scott. Scott who was sitting tables away with his brow furrowed.

Werewolf business or not, after he caught her in his arms like some hunky prince she had been determined to find a place in his life somehow. That had worked out better than she imagined.

Sliding out of her seat, Erica walked over to Scott's desk, perching herself on the edge of it. “Hey.”

He didn't look up. “Erica, go away. I'm not in the mood and I need to finish this.” His voice was pinched and Erica could sense the stress coming off of him in waves. Though things had been quiet for awhile now she didn't have to ask to know his grades were still dropping off the charts.

“Mood for what? Some help? I already finished mine buuuut,” she shrugged, “if you want to do it yourself be my guest.”

That got his attention. She could read his face. Confusion, suspicion, and a little bit of hope too. “No catch?”

“Catch?” That made her laugh and she smiled. Genuine. For once she wasn't trying to charm him or mess with him, though she didn't really realize it. “No, guess not. I mean it would be kind of a bummer for me if you got held back. For all of us.”

“Oh. Well. Sure, I could use some help.”

Nudging the paper away from Scott she looked it over, taking his pencil and erasing some things. “First we have to teach you the right equations or you'll get nowhere.”

xxx

  


Once Erica had asked Allison what perfume she wore. Allison had been surprised at first. Though there was a sort of peace treaty between them, they weren't exactly close. Erica didn't know how much it bothered Allison when she openly flirted with Scott but it didn't much matter to her. The couple had decided to be apart, at least for now. Turns out death and destruction wasn't so good for a love story.

The two of them talked for a long time, swapping tips and stories, and by the time they were done Erica learned not only what perfume Allison wore but her shampoo and conditioner and body wash too. She made sure to remember them all and buy them the next time she went to a shop.

The look on Scott's face the next time she passed him in the hallway was priceless. No one else would notice, but of course he did. She smirked at that slack jawed puppy face he got oh so often but walked by him without stopping.

“Hey Scott. See you later in math.”

He didn't say anything, or if he did it was lost in the white noise of the hallway. Another point for her.

xxx

  


“Don't you ever get tired of it?”

“What?” Erica looked up from her textbook to Isaac sitting across from her.

“Mindfucking Scott. You have to be bored by now. Or at least he has to be getting a little harder to toy with.”

“Nope and nope.”

“Unbelievable.”

“Please. You've seen his face every time. How could I resist?”

Isaac shook his head but grinned. “True.”

xxx

  


“But do you even _like_ him?”

“Of course. Who doesn't? Besides all those people that tried to kill him.”

Boyd did that thing he did sometimes, huff like he was stuck between being annoyed and amused. “You know what I mean.”

“It's possible.” Erica shrugged, turning a page in her notebook to keep taking notes. “I don't think about it that deeply. Call me a free spirit.”

That was the truth. She had long conversations with herself sometimes at night trying to sort her feelings. About a lot of things, not just Scott. It was frustrating and scary and lead nowhere, so she had decided to forget about all that and do whatever the fuck she wanted. Let other people try to analyze her motives.

She could see something in Boyd's face when she answered. Disappointment? But it was gone just as quick and so she moved on.

xxx

  


There was no requirement that the four of them had to hang around at Derek's....house? Lair? Depressing squatter quarters? Whatever it was, there was no weekly hour requirement for them to hang around after school or on weekends, but most of the time they found themselves showing up anyway. Maybe they were drawn there, or maybe it was comfortable to be there. Be together.

On the list of things an Alpha had to do Derek probably never thought helping with homework, projects, and studying would be on there. Isaac joked once that he should join the PTA. 

For a terrifying moment he had actually seemed to be considering it just so he could keep even more of an eye on what went on when they were away.

“Have you finished your English essay yet?” Scott scratched the back of his head with his pen, looking up at Erica. They both were splayed out on the floor pretending to do work when really all they were doing was nothing. And eating from a bowl of popcorn.

“No. It's not due for another three days. I work better under pressure.”

“Lucky you.” Scott paused, going back to scrawling some chicken scratch on his papers, but there was no focus. He shifted and tensed before finally asking, “Do you think this is all...weird?”

“What? The whole werewolf thing? If you aren't used to it by now then I don't know what to tell you.”

“No no, not that.” He frowned. “I mean, after everything, here we are. Sitting and doing homework and eating junk food. It's just...”

“Normal?”

He laughed quietly, like it was absurd to hear it out loud, but nodded. “Yeah.”

“It might be. Normal teenage werewolves doing normal teenager things. I doubt it will last forever so I'm trying to enjoy it.”

“That explains it then.”

“Explains what?”

“All your....” Scott gestured vaguely to all of her, as if that was somehow an answer. “How you act.”

Erica raised her eyebrow, not quiet sure if she was supposed to be offended yet. “Is that an insult?”

“No! I mean. All the flirting and joking, you're just having fun. Cutting lose.”

“Oh Scott. Scotty Scott Scott.” She clucked, pursing her lips a bit. “I don't do it for me. I do it for you. You really need to let lose you know, have fun for once. Unwind.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.” Scott shrugged, sitting up a bit. He was looking her straight in the eye. “Let's unwind.”

Erica was still. It was the moment. A moment she had maybe been hoping for, in some part deep inside herself. The moment where Scott called her bluff. She was starting to think it would never happen but he had found his werewolf balls and finally was ready to push her back a little. She could feel a shiver in her spine, but she fought it back. Of course there was only one thing she could do then.

She grabbed his face and smeared it in red. Damn did she love this new lipstick.

xxx

  


Erica wasn't sure if the plan was still just to fuck with him, or if it had evolved into fucking him. Either way she sure was having fun.


End file.
